


The Shortest Stilinskicest Sterek Fic Ever Because Stuart Stilinski is Irresponsibly Turned On and Sick of Your Shit and is That Derek in Wolf Form? What the Fuck?!

by FiccinDylan



Series: Sick of Your Shit Verse [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Daddy Kink, Knotting, LITERALLY, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, STUSAAC, Stilinski Twins, deaton is a terrible doctor, i'm thinking a little of all three, or deaton is an amazing doctor/troll, or deaton may be an amazing doctor, pre stusaac, stilinski incest, stilinskicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart comes home after a long absence to find that there have been a lot of changes in the Stilinski household since he's been gone. </p><p>Should you read this fic?  I <strike>incest</strike> <i>insist</i>!  Ahem...</p><p>Sigh, I know.  I'm going to heck.<br/>****<br/>ETA:<br/>If you see a fic of mine come up when you're searching your OTP, comment ON THAT FIC with the search & I'll make a decision from there.  Please don't come into a different fic or piggyback on someone's comment.  </p><p>Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortest Stilinskicest Sterek Fic Ever Because Stuart Stilinski is Irresponsibly Turned On and Sick of Your Shit and is That Derek in Wolf Form? What the Fuck?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts), [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts), [JennyEllenWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyEllenWicked/gifts).



> This is not the shortest anything. It really got away from me, sorry about that. I completely blame Eeyore9990 for her [Stilinskicest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3006266) and [the Stilinski twins fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2842025) and Devilscut for her love of the Sheriff and Jenny for her indulging my love of all thing Stuart Stilinski and then all of those things conflating themselves in the weirdest set of dreams I ever had (there was a huge gorgeous bathtub and I never did get to take my bath!) and this fic being the end result.
> 
> Also, some Stusaac feels. Who knew?
> 
> Enjoy!

“Need any help?”  Stiles asks as Stuart unpacks his things.  He throws a pair of underwear at Stiles’ head and smirks.  

“No, _kid_. I’m good. And now that big brother-”

“By _three_ hours!”

“ _BIG BROTHER_ is back! I’ll be resuming my role as second in command.”

“Whatever, dick.” Stiles walks over and drapes himself over Stuart’s back. “I missed you, bro.”  Stu smiles.

“I missed you too.”

Two years have passed since Stu left to live with his aunt and uncle.  There was an educational program nearby that ensured Stuart would have a full ride technical scholarship if he got accepted.  He did and moved away, graduating with full honors.  Now he was back, in the summer between school and college, and he was glad to be home.

A lot has changed in two years.  Over time Stiles has told him all about werewolves and other supernatural creatures.  He tells him about Scott being the alpha and about how some guy named Derek used to be an alpha, but was now a beta.  Stuart asks where Stiles falls on the spectrum.  Stiles shrugs.

“It’s a little complicated.  I mean, I’m with Derek, but we’re both Scott’s betas, so…”  Stuart wonders about that.  Why Stiles supports this Derek guy so much.  Maybe he likes him?  During his first weekend back he meets Isaac, who was once Derek’s beta, but now Scott’s.  Stuart wonders if Stiles has a similar story, like maybe he started under Derek and then moved to Scott like Isaac?  He finds himself a little fascinated by Isaac, well, by his story.  Tall, blond, intrinsically handsome with piercing blue eyes; he was quiet, but not necessarily shy.  Stu could tell the young beta was guarded though, and he wonders about those walls.  Stiles and he are in their living room as Stiles brings him up to speed on other stuff he’s missed.  He can hear his dad coming in the door.  Stiles gets a big smile on his face and stands facing Stuart.

“And the biggest change is one that I think you’re going to want to sit down for.”  Stuart sits on the couch as his dad comes into the room.  

“Hello boys.”  He ruffles Stu’s hair before addressing Stiles. “You tell him yet?”  

Stiles nods, “Doing it right now, perfect timing.”  

The sheriff places a calming hand on the back of Stuart’s neck and smiles.  Stuart loves his daddy (he calls him that sometimes to tease him, mostly just in his head).  His dad survived the death of their mother and lived to raise two spectacular young men.  Everything Stu has done has been to make his dad proud; he can still remember the twinkle in the Sheriff’s eye as Stuart crossed the stage at his graduation.  Stiles clears his throat and Stuart realizes he’s spaced off, staring at his father.  He laughs as the sheriff gives him a wink and they both turn their attention to the young Stilinski.

“So we were fighting the alpha pack and your old man here got into it with a female werewolf.  Anyhow, he had a claw in his heart and was going down so Derek bit him to save him.”  A flood of emotion courses through Stuart, but he settles on hopeful.

“Wait, so that means…”  Stiles hold up his hands and nods.

“Yeah bro.  Dad’s a werewolf!”  Stuart looks at the Sheriff who flashes his eyes bright red.  Stuart jumps.

“You’re an alpha?!  What?!”  Stiles comes and drops to his knees in front of the elder men.

“Yeah, Derek gave him his alpha power too.  He said that dad was responsible and an excellent leader and could build a stronger pack than Derek at this point.  He still works with Scott and allows him his small pack, but he’s going to be building one of his own soon.  Dad’s the alpha, Stu!”  Stuart can’t help but smile and then begins laughing as he hugs his dad.  He does take a moment to think more about this Derek guy.  What made him put so much trust into his dad?  Though he could see now why Stiles chose to support him, Stu thinks he’d do the same for anyone so respectful of their father.

The boys get done tittering as the Sheriff calms them with a flash of his red eyes.  Stu dismisses a slight shiver in his spine as their dad addresses them.

“A lot of things have changed since you’ve been gone, kiddo.  There are some new things that go into caring for me as an alpha werewolf.  Stiles has been doing a great job, but I don’t think he’d mind sharing the responsibility.”  Stiles rolls his eyes and lays his head on Stuart’s shoulder who wraps an arm around him.

“It’s not a responsibility, dad.”  The sheriff nods.

“I know, Stiles.  But you have other obligations to attend to, and now that Stu’s back, I’m sure he’ll slot into your spot nicely.”  Stuart isn’t quite sure what tasks he’ll be assigned, but he’s happy to do them.  Stiles has done a great job of taking care of their dad so far, but Stuart feels that as older brother, it was more of his duty.

“Whatever needs to be done, pops, I’ll do it.”  Stuart promises happily.  

“Thank you, son.  I know you’ll do well.  We’ll give you time to get settled before jumping in, okay?”  Stuart nods at his dad.  Stiles kisses him on the cheek and gets up.  

“I’ll be upstairs.  Dad has something to show you and we can talk more about everything when you’re done.”  Stiles hugs his dad and leaves, and then Stuart looks at the sheriff.

“You have something to show me?”

“Yeah, close your eyes, you’ll know when to open them.”  Stuart shuts his eyes obediently and jumps when he feels something cold and wet against his hand.  He opens his eyes and gasps.

There in front of him stands his father.  On all fours covered in beautiful sandy blond fur.  

“Holy shit!”  Stu exclaims.  The wolf gives a huff which Stuart knows is the equivalent to ‘ _language!_ ’ in human speak.  He wraps his arms around his dad’s neck and inhales his rustic scent.  Stuart will never admit to crying a bit, and only he and his dad know the truth.

That night, as Stuart braces himself on Stiles’ chest before lowering himself smoothly on his cock, he thinks about his experience since he’s been back.  His dad is a werewolf!  

“I can’t.. _uhh_ fucking believe dad’s a werewolf!”  He says as he fucks himself on his brother’s engorged rod.  Stiles tries to answer holding on to Stuart's forearms, but it comes out in moans and grunts and Stu’s name, but also Derek’s.  Stuart _knew_ his little brother had a crush on that guy.  

Stuart has only seen him from afar, but the guy seems nice if a little quiet.  He definitely noticed the way the two looked at each other while they were all hanging out.  Stuart remembers the two of them losing themselves in the kitchen.  He was sure if he did some work he could make them happen.  Someone should be happy, since it looks like that Isaac kid might be into Scott.  

Stuart ground back onto Stiles’ erection as he thinks about Isaac.  Isaac, so tow headed and handsome.  He was so tall, like a glass of water on a hot day.  He knows Isaac is  a werewolf too, but wonders if he can go to full wolf form?  His dad is a spectacular wolf; so big and strong and beautiful.  It makes sense because he’s such a spectacular man; broad and fit in the way a person is if their job is saving lives.  He has gorgeous sparkling blue eyes and a thin layer of blond wiry hair that covers his tan skin; his dad is a sight.

“Yeah?”  Stiles sputters out.  Stuart looks down at him confused.

“What?”  

“You said _daddy_.” Stuart shakes his head and leans over to kiss his brother’s hot, open mouth.

“No, I was just thinking about his wolf.  I didn’t mean-”  

“It’s okay.”

“Yeah, sorry, you usually don’t mind when my mind wanders.”

“I don’t, Stu.  I’m sayin-”

“Shhh..”  Stu bears down hard on Stiles’ crotch causing his release to hit him like an out of control freight train.  Stiles’ loudly groans -he’s always so fucking loud- and collapses back.  Stu lifts off of him carefully before climbing up his body and placing the tip of his dick onto Stiles’ pout.  

Stiles looks up and opens his lips, inviting Stuart’s rigid dick into his mouth.

“Sorry I was out of it for a minute there, hope this makes up for it.  I know how much you love big brother’s cock.”  Stiles flips off Stuart with one hand and holds up 3 fingers with the other.  Stuart grabs both of his wrists and pins them to the bed above his head while he thrusts his aching erection into Stiles’ mouth.

He luxuriates in the tight, wet heat of his brother's mouth and upon coming, concentrates on saying something else so as to not confuse Stiles by calling for their daddy again. He collapses to the side and Stiles cuddles in close.

"I can talk to Isaac for you, if you want." Stiles says as he traces little circles around Stuart's nipple.

"What? No, I can talk to Isaac." Stuart blames the sudden topic presentation on twinsense and coincidence and closes his eyes. If his brother was playing matchmaker, he must be really hard up for some romance.   He was definitely going to get Derek and Stiles together.  

Stu takes some time over the next couple of weeks to get settled. He reconnects with some old friends and hangs out a lot with Scott, Isaac and his brother and Derek. The two are so openly comfortable with each other; Stuart doesn't understand why they don't just make it official?  When he's not flirting with Isaac (yes, Stu knew he was probably with someone else, but a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone), he watches them, seeming so hopelessly in love with each other.  Stu hasn’t had a chance to talk about it with Stiles, but decides to that night.

He goes to hang with some friends and arrives back at the house later that evening. He walks in and immediately hears Stiles. He's always so fucking loud. He walks upstairs expecting to see him solo when he hears another low grunt. He gets to their room and sees it empty, then hears Stiles moan deeply from their dad's room at the end of the hall.

Stuart walks to the doorway and sees someone backhoeing through his brother’s ass. The mystery man's head is lowered, but he sees majestic, toned buttocks topping light haired legs and no doubt about it, from this angle the dude is  hot, but what about Derek?  Stu is about to leave to give them some privacy when he hears Stiles yell out.

“Yes daddy, oh you feel so _good_!”  Stuart never realized Stiles had a daddy kink, and is about to dismiss it until he hears another familiar voice answer.

“That’s right, son.  You take daddy’s knot so well.  You always take such good care of your dad.”  Stuart nearly gives himself whiplash turning back to the door and mentally placing the man on top of his brother in a sheriff’s uniform.  Yep, that’s his dad!

Stuart and Stiles fucking around is one thing, it’s experimenting!  But this?  Stuart can’t believe it.  Can’t believe that Stiles gets to get knotted- umm, that Stiles _is_ getting knotted by the man that raised them!  The man that cares for them and nurtures them and loves them and is so warm and strong and always smells faintly of _Cool Water_ and fuck, Stuart has to say something!

“Oh my god, how could you?!” is what he meant to say.  Instead what came out was, “Oh _daddy_!” accompanied by a tortured moan that sent shivers of desire up his own damned spine.

His daddy, uhh, his father- his _dad_ stills inside of Stiles and both of the Stilinski men look at Stuart leaning and breathing heavily against the door frame.

“Stuart!  You’re here!” the sheriff calls out breathily. “You remember we talked about those changes in handling my care?”  Stuart nods from the doorway.  His dad gives him a delicious grin and winks.

“Come to daddy.”  

Stuart takes tentative first steps into the room as his dad begins to withdraw from Stiles who gives a pitiful whine.  The sheriff hushes the boy.

“Shh.. sweetheart, you did such a good job letting me spear your bruised cherry, but now it’s Stu’s turn.  You hear him over there, don’t you?”  Stuart didn’t realize he’d been groaning or that his hand was in his pants, gathering precum in his palm.  Stiles nods while their daddy kisses him sweetly.

“Derek, come and take care of your mate.”  He yells somewhere out of Stuart’s field of vision. “And since you’ve been so good for daddy all this time, Derek has a little surprise for you.”

Stuart startles as he finally sees Derek come into focus.  He’s large and hulking with dark black fur and glistening blue eyes.  He saunters over to the bed and licks at Stiles spent cock, his quivering thighs and the precum leaking from his stretched hole.  Stiles laughs and reaches forward, wrapping himself around Derek and placing a kiss to his flank.  He rolls on his stomach and presents himself to his lover who mounts him smoothly.  

As Derek’s panting and Stiles’ love noises fill the room, the sheriff turns his attention back to his eldest son.

“Stuart, get naked and come and lick your brother off my cock so we can get you ready for daddy’s knot.”  Stuart is a bit scandalized.  Usually when he thinks about this situation, uhh, not that he’s ever thought about being with his dad like this, not directly anyhow.  It’s more the abstract concept of the thing, his dad is very desirable so in a very general way sometimes Stuart might toy with the idea of _maybe_ , but he would _never-_ and yep, he’s naked.

Stuart sighs and makes his way over to the bed.

He wakes up on his side with his daddy tight behind him and his knot pulsating in his ass.  The sheriff is rubbing warm strokes up and down his sides and arm.  He opens his eyes and sees Stiles staring at him goofily.  Behind him is Derek in human form with his face tucked into Stiles’ neck.  Stiles reaches forward and runs a thumb over Stuart’s cheekbone.

“This is nice, isn’t it?”  Stuart can’t help but nod, but he has a few questions.  He envelopes Stiles’ hand between his own.

“So what is this whole thing about?”  On “this” he clenches his buttocks causing his daddy’s knot to nudge inside of him, glancing on his prostate.  He lets out a little huff as a low growl rumbles through the older man.  Stiles chuckles.

“Well, after he got bit we took him to Deaton who said he would have heats.  So the heats wouldn’t be too unbearable, he told us that it would be a good thing to have him knot a few times a month.  Derek likes getting fucked, but he’s not the best at getting knotted and he said that my ass was so great, daddy should love it.  Derek really loves dad.”  Stu nods, basically getting an answer to his second question.

“So you guys have no unresolved sexual tension?  You don’t pine for each other from afar?”  Stiles cocks an eyebrow and even though most of his face is hidden behind Stiles’ shoulder, Stuart swears that Derek does too.

“Uhh, no, we’ve been together for a while now. I told you when we were all together, but you seemed so preoccupied. _I’m_ not the one with the UST.”  Stuart rolls his eyes.

“Whatever Stiles, just because I’m signing up for the alphacare program doesn’t mean I wanna settle down with dad.”  Stiles grins and squeezes Stuart’s hand.

“Yeah, I’m talking about dad.”  Stuart decides to ignore the comment and closes his eyes, giving another squeeze to the knot inside of him.  As he drifts off he thinks about a tall beautiful boy with bouncy blond curls and wonders… _what if_?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys, please comments and kudos or feel free to leave prayers for the salvation of my wayward soul.
> 
>  
> 
> ps. This is what I imagine Wolf!Sheriff to look like:
> 
>  
> 
> There aren't enough wolf!Sheriff fics
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)! The next year is going to be great because you're in it!
> 
> Here are great tips for how to curate your search:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/259  
> http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/224  
> on how to form searches.


End file.
